Regrets
by Ange LeNoir
Summary: He loved her with everything that he had and that was exactly why he had to leave her. Now years later he meets her at a party only now she hates him. How will he react? Not as bad as it sounds.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only posses my ocs and they seem to want to leave me.

THIS SINGLE MOMENT

"Darling are you okay? You seem a little distant lately," a raven-haired girl asked the man who lay collapsed on their bed. "I mean its just that whenever I've seen you you just ignore me? Do you know how much it hurts?"

"Selene I'm sorry it's just that you're only fifteen you aren't ready for a relationship with a man who's old enough to be your father." As he said this Remus was doing everything he could to avoid looking at the heartbroken girl next to him. "I mean honestly what man wants to spend the rest of his life waiting for someone to grow up only to be too old for them when that happens. Besides it's only a crush you'll get over it eventually.'

"Do you really mean that Remus do you honestly want to be with someone else? Is that what would make you happy?" Seeing him nod Selene got off the bed and walked towards the door. Putting her hand on the knob she paused in the act of actually tuning it to turn around and say, "you know Remus there are somethings in life that are worth waiting for and I honestly think that we could have been one of those things, but if you want me to leave I will."

Burying his face in his hands to hide the tears that were dripping down his face he whispered, "Selene I don't want you here anymore. I don't want you anymore."

"Good-bye then Remus. I hope that you live the rest of your life happily." Hearing the door close behind her he lifted his head and said "good-bye Selene I hope that you life goes better than it could ever have if I was in it."

8 years later at an OOTP Reunion

"So has any one heard anything from either of the Potters lately? I thought that they would be here more than any one else," an unimportant member asked.

Grinning Ron answered "Harry said that he and Ginny would be a little bit late as he has a surprise for all of you and before you ask no I'm not going to tell you what it is. Let's just say that you will truely be surprised at the world's sense of humor."

"And Selene?"

Hearing her name Lupin looked up eager to see if he would have a chance to explain himself for what he had done to her on that night all those years ago. "Nobody has really heard mch from her in the past couple years. The last person she actually talked to was Harry."

"So nobody has heard anything from her?"

Before the random member could hear the answer a young woman walked into the room and everyone fell silent. Selene, Remus thought she reminds me of Selene.

"Ron! How have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't kept in touch lately its just been really hard helping Oliver keep track of his herd." Staring at her Remus remembered the first time that he met Selene.

Flashback in Remus' POV

"Umm excuse me professor but you might want to get up we're almost to Hogwarts," I remember wondering how she had gotten me to even hear her voice after all Prongs and Pads would always say that waking me up was harder to do than to control a rampaging Hippogriff. So how did she manage to do it? Then I looked up at her and saw how she did it, the answer was in her eyes. The eyes that belonged to only three people in the world Lily and her two children.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Potter. Selene Potter. And this is my brother Harry and our friends Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley."Pointing at each of the students in turn the all seemed to follow her example and say hello but my eyes were still glued to the twins. My best friend's twins, the ones that I hadn't seen since they were one year old. "Umm Professor Lupin are you okay you seem somewhat...upset."

"No Miss Potter nothing is wrong it's just that you and your brother look so much like your father that its simply amazing."

"You knew our parents," they asked unison after looking at each other. The look that they gave clearly asking who I was."

End flashback (still with Remus)

The rest of my time at Hogwarts was the happiest that I had been since I had attended there myself. Time spent getting to know the twins to the point that the three of us could almost read the others mind. Seeing the difference in their personalities and noticing how much like their parents they obviously were. Selene was the quieter of the two almost always deep in thought, kind to just about everyone she was the one with her mother's temper. Harry was an almost exact replica of his father loyal to his friends too a fault, moody, almost to trusting, and hating Snape, yes Harry reminded me completely of James. The funny thing about those two was that even though Harry has the more dominant personality its Selene who was the leader of their little group.

"So guys whats up," this time it was a male voice who had broken into my thoughts. "I thought that since we're having a party that we should bring over our newest addition to the family. After all what is a party without at least one Potter here though now that I see my dear sister is here maybe I'm not welcome here."

"Harry! You came! How have you been? Is this my newest niece?" Hearing the words coming from the corner of the room I turned and saw Harry and the girl who had reminded me of Selene.

"So baby sis when can I expect another little niece or nephew from you?"

Baby sis so that means that she is-"Selene?"

"Selene please I need to talk you. Please listen to me I need you to listen."

"What can you say to me Remus? There is nothing that you can say to me that can erase those years alone trying to raise a little girl all by myself at the age of seventeen. Nothing can make up those years to my daughter, all that time asking her mother why all the other children have fathers and she doesn't."

"What do you mean a little girl? Merlin, Selene you aren't trying to tell me that we have a little girl."

"No I'm telling you that I have a little girl. I also am telling you to stay away from the two of us." The pain in her eyes had my inner wolf whimpering in sympathy with her, had it howling in sadness at the thought that they had a cub he had never met. Turning around Selene walked out of the room and apperated away with a loud crack.

"Maybe you should leave my sister alone after all you obviously aren't able to make her feel better." The glare in Harry's eyes reminded me of his mother every time the Marauders and I were cruel to Snape. "After all I think that those two have suffered enough don't you?

"All I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for what I did to her eight years ago. It was stupid of me to give up the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life? Do you think that I haven't realized that by now." Harry was backing away from me as if I had suddenly grown fur and sprouted fangs.

"Then don't you think that its about time that you did something to fix that Mooney? After all without you in her life Selene has been completely different. I think that the two of you were good for each other." As I look up I see Harry holding a piece of paper at me. "You'd be surprised at how cute your daughter is Mooney. She deserves to meet her father at least once in her life."

"Thank you Harry. This means a lot to me."

"I'm not doing this for you in any way so don't think that. I'm doing this to make my sister smile and actually mean it for once. If her happiness didn't depend on this I would let you suffer for what you said to her, but as it does you one last chance, but if anything happens to hurt her I swear to Merlin being a werewolf will be the least of your problems.

"Thank you anyways Harry." Grabbing my wand I disapperated to the address on the piece of paper.

Phoenix's Landing; Hogsmede

"Mommy why are you so upset? Did something happen at your party? Was Uncle Harry picking on you again," a little girl asked the woman collapsed on the floor.

"I'm fine little cub. There was just somebody at the party that I didn't think that I'd ever see again." Pulling the girl into her arms Selene stood and walked over to a chair and allowed herself to fall into it her daughter in her lap.

"Who was it-" Just as she was finishing her sentence Remus appeared in a doorway. Pulling her daughter closer to her chest Selene glared at him. "What are you doing here Remus? How did find out where I live?

"Is this her Selene," he asked ignoring her earlier questions.

"Yes its her. This is my daughter Kari Lupin-Potter."

Pulling on her mother's sleeve Kari asked, "Mommy who is he? Is he the man who made you upset at that party?"

"Kari this is Remus Lupin." Seeing the questioning look on Kari's face she nodded her head. "Yes little cub this is your father."

"So this is the little niece that Harry was talking about. He is right about one thing though Selene we did make a cute kid."

"So why are you here Mooney? I don't think that its because you wanted to talk about how we make cute children."

"Your Mooney? The same Mooney that Uncle Harry calls a bloody prat?" Giggling at the look on his face mother and daughter exchanged looks saying that he obviously hadn't heard some of the worse things that Harry had called him.

"I came here to apologize for what I said to you all those years ago. I didn't mean it, I was trying to protect you from something."

"Kari could you go to your room Remus and I have some talking to do and I don't think that it would be good for you to hear it."

Getting off her mother's lap she said "go easy on him Momma. He obviously is a little bit clueless when it comes to girls." Laughing at the swat her Selene gave her she walked out.

"Now where were we Remus? Oh yes we were talking about why you left me eight years ago? Why you felt the need to try and protect me from something that we could have faced together?"

"Lena I was trying to protect you from me? I'm a werewolf and that didn't seem to bother you at all. You could have been killed by me."

"Remus you are an absolute moron. Do you think that it hadn't occurred to me that I could have been killed? That I hadn't thought over everything that could happen? I had but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I was in love with you Remus. You were my entire world."

"Selene I could have killed you, and that would have killed me. Selene you made up everything that I was if you had been hurt by me in any way I would never have forgiven myself."

The slap that she gave him cracked throughout the entire room. "You jerk so instead of letting me have a chance to decide for myself you took away my choice. You are a complete and utter utter I honestly have no idea what to call you except for a idiot. Remus it was my choice to stay with you. My choice do you get that you prat? When you told me that you didn't want me it broke my heart completely until Kari was born I was an utter mess. Harry almost had to have me hospitalized I was just broken inside. Even now without Kari I would be lost."

"Lena I'm sorry but I couldn't risk anything happening to you like you said you were my entire world. No it isn't were it's is. Lena you are my entire world still. Even now just the thought of not being able to see you kills me. Why do you think that I went to tonight's party."

"Remus I'm not sure if I should slap you for forcing me to leave and raise Kari all by myself or if I should kiss you for coming back to me.

"I personally prefer the latter of the two," he whispered kneeling in front of her and sliding his arms around her waist. "I also think that I should get a few extra kisses for trying to keep you safe. What do you say my moon angel? Am I forgiven?"

"I say that you are a little bit greedy Remus, or is it that you missed me more than you let on?"

"It's both of them darling. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Arms wrapped around his neck she kissed him gently on the lips before leaning her head against his chest. "I love you Remus."

"I love you too Selene. Nothing will ever change that." Kissing her again he turned to the open door where Kari stood with a sickened look on her face.

"Kari go back to your room."

"Yes Mommy." Walking out of the room Kari thought that she was glad her mother was finally happy.


End file.
